fategrandorderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Sub:Diarmuid Ua Duibhne/Dialogue
破魔の紅薔薇|ゲイ・ジャルグ}}』！ 『 』！」 | TL=Gae Dearg! Pierce! Gae Buidhe! |-| NA= X | |- | Damage from Noble Phantasm |「ぐあっ！」 | TL=Auggh! |-| NA= X | |- | Regular Damage |「ぐっ……」 | TL=Ugh! |-| NA= X | |- | Defeated 1 |「無念……！」 | TL=Alas... |-| NA= X | |- | Defeated 2 |「ここまでか……マスター、どうか……！」 | TL=Is this it? Master, please... |-| NA= X | |- | Battle Finish 1 |「我がマスターにこの勝利を捧げよう！」 | TL=I will offer this victory to my Master! |-| NA= X | |- | Battle Finish 2 |「二度目の生を、恥で晒すわけにもいくまい」 | TL=I cannot bring shame upon my second life. |-| NA= X | |- ! colspan=4 |My Room |- | Bond Lvl 1 |「おや、マスター。どうしました？」 | TL=Hm? What's the matter, Master? |-| NA= X | |- | Bond Lvl 2 |「我が生に悔いはない。しかし……いえ、どうでもいいことです」 | TL=I have no regrets in life, except... No, never mind. It doesn't matter. |-| NA= X | |- | Bond Lvl 3 |「私の望みは贅沢かもしれません。しかし、それでも私は、騎士としての誉れに殉じたい」 | TL=I am probably wishing for too much. However, I still want to sacrifice myself for my honor as a knight. |-| NA= X | |- | Bond Lvl 4 |「マスター。あなたは私を正しく扱ってくれた。心より感謝します」 | TL=You have treated me well, Master. You have my heartfelt gratitude. |-| NA= X | |- | Bond Lvl 5 |「あなたというマスターに仕えられたことを、誇りに思っています。この二槍は、どんな相手に振るわれようと、輝きを失うことはありません」 | TL=I am proud to have been able to serve you, Master. No matter what enemy these two spears go up against, they will never lose their luster. |-| NA= X | |- | Dialogue 1 |「マスター、そろそろ旅の時間では」 | TL=Don't you think it's time we leave on our journey, Master? |-| NA= X | |- | Dialogue 2 |「貴方に仕えること、望外の喜びです」 | TL=Serving you has been surprisingly pleasant. |-| NA= X | |- | Dialogue 3 |「私はただ、忠実に仕えるだけです。何があろうとも」 | TL=...I will faithfully serve you, no matter what. |-| NA= X | |- | Dialogue 4 (Artoria Pendragon) |「おや、あれは。なるほど、此度は味方か。誉れも高き騎士王の剣、頼りにしよう」 | TL=Oh? I see. She's an ally this time? Then I shall rely on the sword of the King of Knights. |-| NA= X | |- | Dialogue 5 (Alexander) |「せ、征服王……なのか？ お、お前は、一体何がどうなったら10年後にああなるのだ！？ | TL=Th-The King of Conquerors!? H-how in the world did you turn into that after ten years!? |-| NA= X | |- | Dialogue 6 (Fionn mac Cumhaill) |「なんと！我が王フィン・マックールよ！ 此度もまた共に戦えるとは、光栄の至りです！ ところで、まさかお妃様も……いえ、何でもありません」 | TL=Oh my! King Finn max Cumhaill! It is honorable to be able to fight together again! By the way, your wife is also ... ... No, nothing. |-| NA= X | |- | Something you Like |「友情はいいものです。決してなくならない、素晴らしいものです」 | TL=Friendship is a great thing. In fact, it is a magnificent thing. |-| NA= X | |- | Something you Hate |「嫌いなもの……猪は死ぬほど嫌いですね。それから……ええ、何でもありません」 | TL=The things I don't like? I hate boars to the point of death. Besides that... No, nothing else. |-| NA= X | |- | About the Holy Grail |「聖杯にかける望みなどございません。私はただ、貴方に仕えるのみ」 | TL=My wish may be a luxury, but I want to give my life to you as a knight. |-| NA= X | |- | During an Event |「おや、何か予感がします」 | TL=Oh? I sense something. |-| NA= X | |- | Birthday |「マスター、本日は貴方の誕生日でしょう。此方をどうぞ。先程摘んだ花です」 | TL=Master, today is your birthday, isn't it? Here you go, a flower I picked earlier. |-| NA= X | |} Category:Dialogue Category:Servants